Annie King and the Endowed
by itachirocks31
Summary: Annie King had never had an ordinary life.She was one of the Endowed and was starting a new year at Bloors Academy.Now she must face her destiney of saving the Children of the Red King with the help of he two best friends Asa and Manfred.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Annie King had never had an ordinary life. She was one of the Endowed and was starting a new year at Bloors Academy. Now she must face her destiney of saving the Children of the Red King with the help of he two best friends Asa and Manfred. Its not going to easy though, With enemies and twists at every corner, will Annie accept her destiney?

Annie King's life was never an ordinary one. At the young age of only two she and her family found out that little Annie was endowed. At that time she was telekinetic and she could move her toys around and play with them like that. It seemed that she had gotten this from her mother who was also a telekinetic. He father was also endowed and was a hypnotizer and her older brother, Max, could mold metal into anything he wanted (AN: think about metal bending from Avatar). Her mother, after finding out little Annie was telekinetic, started training her and how to use her gift correctly so she would use it wisely and not in public.

Then on Annie's fourth birthday her family was surprised that Annie was also a hypnotizer. They found out because she had accidentally hypnotized one of the neighborhood kids into letting her play with one of his toys that he wouldn't share with her. Like her mother, her father started to teach Annie how to use her new ability and he taught her and her brother how to block a hypnotist if they ever needed to. Then one day when Max was training to improve his metal bending skills, Annie surprised everyone again by copying what he older brother was doing and started to metal bend as well. Her brother of course gladly helped his lil sister and soon she could metal bend as good as he could.

By little Annie's ninth birthday she could co many other abilities such as; controlling water and fire, shape shifting, controlling plant life, creating storms out of nowhere, talking with snakes, shadow walking, and many more different abilities. Her family did not know how she could get so many since it was rare for anyone to get more than one endowment and even then they usually lost their first one before they got their second. Never the less they supported Annie and helped her as much as they could to help her control her abilities. Her father also tried to get some information about what Annie was so they had moved a lot to find the answer and so both Annie and Max could interact and befriend other endowed children from across the world.

Finally when Annie was 14 her father had found something. During his research he had found a prophecy of sorts that stated how an absorber would one day come and stop the fighting of the Red King's children and restore peace to his kingdom. This child would be able to do many extraordinary things just like the Red King and be able to tell who was endowed and who wasn't just by looking at them. So it seemed that Annie would help quell the violence that had been happening for so long between the children of the Red King because of her powers as an absorber. Further digging around had told them that Annie subconsciously absorbed any endowment she came across and if need be, could take another person's endowment away. This frightened Annie a little bit since she did not want such a huge responsibility but she realized that she had the help of her family and friends all over the world and knew she could do this.

Now Annie is 15 and she and her family have just moved to a new town. Her older brother has gotten a job as a new teacher at Bloor's Academy. It's no ordinary academy though. They are renowned in their music, art, and drama programs. But that's not what makes it unique. This academy also will take any and all endowed children even if they aren't good at any of their programs. Annie had already been accepted into their drama program since she was quite good at acting, but she wished she could had gotten art instead.

With a little help from Annie and her mother's telekinesis they were able to move everything into their new house and get the big furniture, like the couch and beds, into the proper rooms. After they had got everything in Annie saw she still had 4 hours till it was dinner time and decided to go exploring the new town.

"Hey mother, I'm going to go explore the town to see what it's like and know the layout and stuff."

"Alright sweetie. Just be back for dinner okay? And don't get lost."

"Kay. Latter!"

With that Annie walked out the door and set off to find what this new town had to offer. Apparently it had much to offer. Annie could find almost anything here from clothing stores to restaurants to little cafes, and also she had seen a bookstore that she was dying to go see. She also found this square with an amazing cathedral. The town was very nice and Annie could hardly wait to see what this renowned academy would look like. She could see it from the main street and it looked magnificent, she could hardly wait for school to start in a week.

While she was walking around she finally noticed how late it was. She had at least ten minutes to get back in time for dinner and she was on the other side of the town! Quickly Annie started sprinting the way back home, taking some short cuts she had found along the way. When Annie turned a corner half way home she ran into someone and they both crashed to the floor. When they had crashed Annie had landed on top of him and found herself very close to his face. He had a wild look to him and his eyes had a yellow hue with slit like pupils. She could instantly tell that he was also endowed and concentrating on the new ability she found he could change into a beast at dusk. Which was quickly approaching by the way.

Annie quickly got up and helped him up.

"So sorry bout that. I'm in a real hurry and it seems that you are to. Well again sorry and I guess see ya at the academy, little beasty."

With that Annie took off running leaving a very confused and stunned Asa Pike behind. He had been trying to go somewhere safe where he could transform at dusk and suddenly he gets run over by some weird girl.

'She may have been weird but she was cute. Wonder who she was? Wait a second, did she call me little beasty?? Does that mean she knows what I can do? I've never seen her before in my whole life! She is defiantly someone I should keep my eyes on.'

Four days later and Annie was bored out of her mind. She had been everywhere in this town and knew she could walk around blindfolded and still know where she was going. She also had not made any new friends yet, well unless you counted little beasty, nut she hadn't seen him since she had run him over.

'Argh. God I wish that I had something to do except stare at my ceiling today. Maybe I could try to find little beasty today. Or raid that bookstore it could be fun.'

Suddenly she heard a knock at her door and told whoever to come in. When they had she could see it was her older brother Max. She adored her older brother. He was the coolest guy you could ever meet. His hair was dark brown and long enough to put it in a pony tail and he had the brightest green eyes she had ever saw on a person. He also had four piercings on each ear and an eyebrow one. Max also had a tattoo that was one of a tree with three leopards surrounding it. He had told Annie once that it was believed that the Red King had turned himself into a tree and that he had three leopards as pets.

"Hey lil sister, why ya in here? You're usually out and about trying to find some trouble to get into."

"Hey I don't go looking for trouble it usually finds me. And I'm in here because there is nothing to do. I have no friends yet to hang out with and I've already explored every knock and cranny of this place and could easily walk it in my sleep."

"Well how bout ya come with me up to that academy place. I've been asked to go up there and get a tour so I don't get lost. I doubt they will mind much if ya come with me. You are going to be going there in three days anyways."

"Really? I'll come, I'll come. Just let me get my shoes on and I'll be right there."

Annie quickly got her shoes on and raced to Max's sports car. She could hardly contain her excitement on being able to go up to the school. She hoped it looked as cool as it did on the outside as well. When they got up to the school they could see three people waiting. Annie instantly recognized one of them. It was little beasty. Though he was not so little, she was still going to call him that. When they got out of the car Annie ran up to him and hugged him.

"Little Beasty! What's up? Miss me?"

Asa just stood there shocked and all Max could do was look on with amusement. 'This must have been the friend she had made on the first day we came here.' When Annie finally let go of Asa Dr. Bloor cleared his throat and said,

"Well it seems that you two know each other a bit. Well my name is Dr. Bloor and I am headmaster of this school. This here is Manfred, my son, and that is Asa Pike, he also goes here. I am assuming you are Mr. King, our new teacher, but who may you be?"

Smiling Annie put out her hand to Dr. Bloor and said,

"My names Annie King sir. Max here is my big brother and let me come with him for his tour since I am going to be attending here also. Oh, and I'm endowed if ya would like to know."

At this Dr. Bloor grinned a bit and shook Annie's hand and said,

"Well then Annie, it is a pleasure to meet you. May I ask what your endowment is?"

"Hmm, well the best way to say it I'm an absorber sir. I can absorb any and all others endowments subconscious and can use it. Though the others still keep their powers I can also take away another person's endowment if I wish. I've never tried that though so I don't really know how that works. Oh, and I can also tell who is endowed and who isn't just by looking at them, like Manfred and Little Beasty here. I can tell Manfred is a hypnotizer and Beasty can turn into a beast at dusk. Really cool powers for two cool guys if I say so."

All three of them were shocked at what kind of power this girl had. And she could tell if they where endowed or not and tell what the endowment was? That was amazing and unreal. If they could get her on their side then they would be unstoppable. Smiling Dr. Bloor said,

"That is some amazing ability you have their Annie. Why don't Asa and Manfred here give you a tour of the school while I do the same for you brother here and show him how we run things around here? If that is okay with him that is."

Looking over to Max he just nodded and said,

"Sure, I guess. Just don't kill anyone this time, kay Annie?"

"Hey, that was an accident! I didn't mean to blow that guy up. It just, sort of, happened."

"Yeah, well see ya latter."

With that Max started to leave with Dr. Bloor, leaving Manfred and Asa behind with Annie. They both were a little scared about her. Had she really killed someone? How could she be so calm about that?!

Smiling Annie said, "Well come on Little Beasty, Hypno Dude, let's explore this place."

Manfred looked at her weirdly and said, "Hypno Dude?"

Smiling, while nodding her head, Annie said, "Yup! You are a hypnotizer so you shall now be Hypno Dude, just like Asa is Little Beasty."

"Hey! Don't call me that!!"

"Okay, Little Beasty."

"Why you little…"

Sighing Manfred held Asa back from Annie and said, "Well come on Annie. We do have to give you a tour of the school and if you keep playing with Asa here we aren't gonna get very far."

"Hmph. Fine, I won't bother Little Beasty anymore. Let's get the show on the road then."

With that Manfred and Asa started to show Annie around the school. They showed her where the classes were, the coat room, where the Dinner Hall was, and where the Red King's room was. Manfred explained that this was where all the endowed went to do their homework after dinner while Asa just grumbled about his nickname. They both also showed her the outside and showed her a bit of the ruins also. Annie really wanted to go exploring in there but knew she wouldn't get very far with Manfred and Asa with her. They both had probably already gone through it anyway. While walking back to the school Annie started to hear music. She stopped and looked around but didn't see anyone else other then Manfred, Asa and herself.

'Strange, I wonder where that music is coming from.'

Looking back at Manfred and Asa she could tell that they could hear it to. They also were looking around, trying to pin point the location of where the music was playing. Then suddenly as it had started, it stopped. They all stood still, listening to see if they could hear the music again but after a few minutes there was still nothing.

Still looking around Annie said, "Okay, now that was weird. Where did that music come from? There is no one here except you two and me."

Asa just shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Who knows where it came from. I think we should get back now though before your brother starts to worry."

All Manfred did was nod his head to this and started to lead the way back to the school. With one last look around Annie followed suit, wondering on where had the music come from and who had played it.

When they had gotten back to the main entrance they saw that Max and Dr. Bloor where already there. When they walked up Max turned to them and said, "There you guys are. We were getting worried that you guys had gotten lost and I was going to go start looking for ya. Glad ya made it back in one piece. So how do ya like this place Annie?"

Smiling, Annie threw her arms around both of the boys' shoulders and said, "This place is the best. I can already tell I'm going to have a lot of fun here. Especially with Little Beasty and Hypno Dude as my friends there ain't nothing that can bring me down now."

When Annie said that both Manfred and Asa looked at her shocked and both thought, 'Friends? Why would she want to be friends with us?'

"Glade to hear that. Well come on Annie we have to get home soon or mother will have a fit."

"Kay coming." Turning to Manfred and Asa she quickly hugged them both and said in their minds, '_Well see you guys soon. I do hope we can be friends when school starts. And by the way this is another one of my abilities. Pretty neat huh? Well, see ya at school!'_ With that Annie followed her brother to the car and it sped away leaving a satisfied Dr. Bloor and a shocked pair of boys behind.

Turning to them Dr. Bloor said, "Now I probably don't have to tell you both this but to make it clear I want the both of you to befriend that girl and have her on our side. If we can get her we will have the upper hand no matter how hard the others try to overtake us. Do I make myself clear to both of you?"

Turning to each other then back to Dr. Bloor they said, "Crystal."

Nodding at the boys Dr. Bloor left them both. When he was out of ear shot Asa turned to Manfred and said, "We aren't going to force her are we." Though it seemed like a question Manfred could tell it was a statement.

Manfred shook his head and said, "No. There is something special about Annie that just draws me, both of us, in. There is something about her that is making every fiber of my body scream to protect her and not harm her. While I might not have animal instincts like you, Asa, I know I will follow this feeling and protect her from my father and great grandfather's plans."

Nodding Asa replied, "Yeah, I'm with ya on that. There is something about her that makes me and my beast wants to protect her and that's what we are going to do."

They both stood there for a while longer and then both of them started walking off. Manfred to his room and Asa to his house, or a secluded place to transform. Both had one single thought on their minds though when they walked away. To protect Annie from what was to come and to help her and be her friends when she came to school in a few days.

'We will protect her even if it costs us our lives.'


	2. Chapter 2

Annie had never been so excited for school in all her life. There were students everywhere. They all wore either blue, green or purple capes. Blue for music, green for art and purple for drama. Annie of course was wearing her purple cape with some baggy jeans and a black shirt with a silver snake on it. She could hardly wait to meet the other endowed children, though she could already tell a few of them from the crowd. She looked around a bit trying to find Asa and Manfred in the crowed. Quickly she found them near the front entrance and started to walk toward them. They both saw her coming and smiled at her. Well Asa smiled Manfred sort of half smiled.

'Must not smile a lot. Well I'm going to have to fix that soon.'

Smiling back Annie raised her hand and said, "Hey Beasty, Hypnosis guy. What's up?"

"Now its Hypnosis guy?"

"Yeah well I didn't really like the other nickname so I made a new one. Though it still is really bad nickname. I guess you'll just have to be plain ol Manfred till I can figure out a good one. Though Beasty still gets to keep his."

"I thought I told you not to call me that!"

Shrugging Annie said, "Hey, at least I didn't call you Little Beasty, though I could start that again."

Putting his head down in defeat Asa said, "No thanks. You can call me that as long as you don't say little. Even though I am far from being little. How the hell did you come up with me being little? Its ridicules, I'm not little."

Annie laughed at Asa's rant and Manfred smirked at how childish he seemed to become around Annie. Annie opened her mouth to say something else when suddenly she felt someone grab her arm and harshly pull her back. She gave a yelp of surprise and pain from how roughly the person behind her pulled her. Quickly yanking her arm away she turned to the person who had pulled her away. He had a stormy appearance and she could see that he was endowed with a storm brining power. He turned to her and said,

"Oi, stay away from them. You could get really hurt if you don't. They aren't the nicest people, though you probably wouldn't know that since you're the new girl and all. Stick with me and my friends and you'll be fine."

Now Annie didn't really like fighting or being mean to others for that matter. She was probably the kindest person you would ever know. But there were a few things that would tick her off and one of them was insulting her friends or not getting to know someone before a person made judgments on them. She could tell this boy was just saying things without knowing them and instantly didn't like him. Looking back at her friends Annie could tell they didn't like this boy either. They both looked like they wanted to beat the shit out of this guy.

Manfred stepped forward and said, "Well no one asked your opinion about Annie sticking with us Tancred. So I suggest you move away from her before we make you."

Asa growled in agreement to what Manfred said and stepped forward toward the boy, Tancred. Annie didn't like where this was going. This was their first day to school and already there was trouble. She made to move over back to Manfred and Asa when Tancred again grabbed her arm, preventing her to move to her friends. Annie turned around and wrenched her arm away from Tancred.

"What the hell is your problem?!? Will you stop trying to keep me away from my friends?"

Tancred looked shocked for a moment then seemed to get angry at Annie and the wind started to pick up and get more violent.

"Friends? They don't have any friends. There not nice like us, they will use you and then throw you away when you have done all you can. Those two don't know the meaning of friendship. You may be new here but you have to see that. Now come on and stay away from them."

Tancred again took Annie's arm and pulled her towards him. Annie was now beyond mad. This guy just comes up and tries to take her away by dragging her and starts dissing her friends and being just plain mean to her and them. Annie had had enough. She let her power well up inside her and released it at Tancred. The wind instantly died down and Tancred was thrown into the wall opposite where they were standing. He hit it with enough force to make an indent in the stone wall and then fell a good five feet from where he had hit.

Annie was still mad as hell and knew if she did not get out of there soon then she would regret it. Quickly she turned around and walked away. After getting over the shock of seeing Tancred get smashed against the wall Manfred and Asa tried to follow Annie but when they turned a corner she seemed too had vanished. They were both very worried about where she was and if she was okay. They had just decided to try and find her when they suddenly started to hear her in their heads.

'_Don't worry you guys I'm fine. Just need to clear my head a bit or I might accidently lose control. _

_You sure your fine Annie? I mean you looked pretty upset when that jackass started talking bad bout me and Manfred._

_They both heard Annie laugh at this and she continued,_

_Yeah I'm fine. Just go to class you guys, I'll see you guys latter.'_

With that they felt her reseed from their minds. They wanted to go find her and make sure she was okay but they knew it would be pointless trying. They decided it was best that they just go to class and wait to see if Annie would come back. They did not see her until the period before lunch was. When Annie saw them she instantly went up to the both of them and gave them a big hug each. They both quickly returned the hug and waited for Annie to start talking.

"Sorry about ditching you guys this morning. It wasn't anything personal but I really needed to get away from that idiot before I lost control of my abilities. I really didn't want to accidently hurt anyone."

"We know Annie, Asa and I were just worried about you. Just don't go running off like that again, something bad might happen to you and then we wouldn't know until too late."

"Kay."

Manfred put an arm around her shoulders and said, "Well, let's get going or we are going to be late for our next class. And if I remember correctly you're in this one with us."

Annie was a year younger then both Manfred and Asa so she usually didn't have any classes with them unless it was drama related, then they would be able to stick together. What was great though, for Annie at least, was that Annie was very bright for her age and she was able to take classes with the older students in some periods. Because of this she was able to have some periods with Asa and Manfred outside of their drama classes. The rest of the day went by fast for Annie. Before the day had ended she had found out she was in three more of the older students classes with her new friends. This had thrilled her that she was able to take some classes with her friends and not have to deal with her own age group.

Annie had also found out because of her little stunt this morning everyone seemed to be afraid of her and it probably didn't help that she was hanging out with Manfred and Asa. She knew she couldn't blame them about being afraid of her but seriously, she knew there were two other telekinetic children in this school so it wasn't like she had used some ability that they had never seen before. It also seemed that the idiot Tancred had started some nasty rumor that had started to fly around that said Annie was from some type of dark family that was mean and nasty to others.

When Annie had heard that she really wanted to find Tancred and strangle him but Asa and Manfred had persuaded her not to. They said that they would take care of it latter in the Red King's room. Annie agreed to this and hoped that her brother would get to that bastered as well. She knew that he did not like it when others picked on his family, especially his baby sister. Though she could had gone without the nasty comments going around, Annie though that it had been a wonderful day. Currently she was following Manfred and Asa to the King's room to get their homework done.

"So whatcha going ta do with Tancred you two?"

Sighing Manfred said, "Unfortunately all we can do is give him a warning and detention for his behavior inside of school."

Smirking Asa added, "Of course that's inside of school. When he goes home or goes wondering around we'll be able to make sure he doesn't do anything to ya again or tries to mess with us."

Annie just nodded at this.

"Say who are the other endowed children anyway? I've been able to see a few like that albino kid but I don't know their names."

"Well that kid you saw was Billy Raven; he can talk to animals though you probably already knew that." Asa said, looking at Annie. "You know Tancred Torsson already. His father is a storm bringer as well so just try to stay away from them. There is Gabriel Silk who can feel what the previous owner felt through clothing, Zelda Dobinski and Beth Strong are both telekinetic, and Lysander Sage can call upon his ancestors' spirits to help him. Also Bindi and Dorcas are endowed to but we don't know what they can do yet. Then of course there is Manfred, you and me who are also endowed."

Nodding Annie said, "Well then that makes uh eleven endowed children here including us."

"That's right." Manfred agreed. "So that means we have to stick together, at least the three of us. We may have more endowed here then the other schools do but it is still a small number. We do not want to cause a lot of trouble, only get through life as normal as we can and try not to let everyone fear us because of our abilities. Ah we're here."

Manfred held open the door to the King's room for Annie and Asa before walking in himself. They seemed to be the first ones here so Annie took the time to look around. It wasn't as grand as Annie had thought it would be but it would do. There was a few bookcases around the room and there was a table in the center that had eleven chairs around it. There was also a painting and on closer examination Annie saw that it was the Red King.

"Wow, it's the Red Kings painting." Turning to Manfred she said, "How did your family get this? I thought it belonged to the Silk's?"

"I don't know. It's always been here as far as I can remember. What do you mean it belonged to the Silk's?"

Shrugging Annie sat down and started to pull her things out of her bag. Manfred followed suit and sat down on Annie's right while Asa sat on her left. Soon the other children started walking in and taking their seats around the table. Some seemed surprised to see Annie there while others were surprised she was sitting between Asa and Manfred of all people. When Tancred walked in they saw he had his head wrapped up and he seemed to be limping a bit. It seemed that Annie had done more damage to him then she originally thought. When he saw her he glared at her but she just shrugged it off while Manfred and Asa glared right back at him. Tancred instinctively looked away from them. He did not want to get hypnotized by Manfred at the moment. Tancred thought that Annie was just a weak girl and that the whole throwing against the wall thing was a fluke. When her two body guards where not with her then he would get back at her. Until then he would first need to let his injuries heal.

As soon as everyone was here Manfred stood up and addressed the other children.

"Before we get started this is Annie King for those who do not know her. I expect all of you, and I mean ALL of you, to treat her kindly and with respect. Also if any of you try anything to harm her Asa and I will see to it that it will be your last time you pick on her. Are we clear?"

There was a mumbled answers of 'Yes sir' around the room. Manfred saw though that Tancred had said nothing and was looking over at them defiantly. Manfred would have no one go against him, especial if it was regarding Annie. He and Asa had to protect her and that was what he was going to do. Looking directly at Tancred he questioned,

"Is there a problem Tancred? You seem to not agree with me."

Tancred looked past Manfred and said, "I am not going to be nice to some girl who goes and throws me against walls when I had only given her good advice."

"Advice? You told me to stay away from my friends!" Annie said.

"Yeah well like I said before, they will just use you. They aren't nice and will do anything to get to their own goals. Like I said before you would do better if you stuck with me and my friends."

"I don't think so Torsson. You have been nothing but cruel to me ever since I got here. Manfred and Asa have been nothing but kind and caring to me since I met them, which was before you. Now stop harassing me and my friends or I will do something worse to you then slamming you into a wall!!!"

Now Annie was starting to get angry again. She knew that she should get out of there before something bad happened but she also knew she couldn't keep running. She had to make Tancred know that she was not going to go with him. That she would stay and defend her friends and not change her mind on them. Though if the crackling in the air around her meant anything then if Tancred kept this up he would get some severe electric shocks from lightning.

Tancred looked taken back by the display of Annie's power. He and his father where the only ones that could bring storms! How could this girl have the same abilities as them? And didn't she have telekinetic powers? They all watched as Annie calmed herself down and the cackling of lightning started to die down. When it did Annie looked at Manfred expectantly and he nodded back to her before turning his attention to Tancred.

"You now have a detention for disobeying my order to respect and be nice to Annie here and if I catch you at it again you would wish that you had gotten another detention."

Asa nodded to this and added, "Yeah, same for me. You mess with one of us you mess with all of us so steer clear."

All the others could do was just nod in shock and surprise. They had never seen either Manfred or Asa stick up to anyone before except for themselves and rarely each other. They were also shocked by the display of power Annie had shown. First in the morning where she had effortlessly had thrown Tancred against a wall on the other side of where they were standing and knocking him out, now she had shown she also had the same powers as Tancred. Having two abilities at the same time was rare and even rarer if you had a unique ability like what Tancred and his father had and not be related to them. The others quickly found out that if they did not want to get into any trouble then they should stay clear of those three.

"Now if that is all that you guys have to say I suggest you all get going on your homework."

With that Manfred sat down and the others obediently started their homework. Some of them kept glancing at the trio but they ignored it for the most part. Tancred was still livid at being shown up by those three and kept sending Annie death glares. The next time he looked up though Manfred was glaring at him and he quickly looked back down at his work. He was not about to be hypnotized by Manfred right now. The rest of the time went by and finally Manfred told the others that they could all go now. It didn't take long for the others to depart, leaving Asa Manfred and Annie alone. When the last person had left Annie slammed her head down on the table.

"God I can't believe the nerve of that guy! He's such a bastered! Why the hell would I ever want to be his friend? You guys are way cooler than him anyways."

Asa and Manfred couldn't help but laugh at this. They both knew that neither one of them where ever considered 'cool' and if anyone could help it they would stay away from them at all costs. That was why they had usually stuck together. Not because of friendship but to survive school. Now though they had Annie who had brought them together in a short amount of time and they would not change it for the world.

Still laughing a bit Asa got up and said, "Come on, we have to get to our rooms before its lights out. I don't want to get caught by the Matron the first day and get a detention."

They all packed up their stuff and quickly left to get to their rooms.

"Say where exactly is my room? I'm not sharing it like the others, am I?"

Shaking his head Manfred replied, "No, you're getting your own room near mine and Asa's. Your brother didn't want you to have to share a room with anyone and my father allowed you to take one of the rooms near us so we could help you if you need it." 'Although the only reason he agreed to that was so we could spy on Annie more. Che, like that is going to happen.'

"I can see how you have your own room Manfred but why does Beasty have his own one."

"That's because of my ability to transform at dusk. No one wanted to sleep in the same room as me after they found out that is what I can do. Said I might eat them or something. And I thought I told ya to stop calling me Beasty!"

"No, you said I couldn't call you little. You never said that I couldn't call you Beasty."

Asa opened his mouth to retaliate but then closed it and sighed. There was no way that she would stop calling him that and it was pointless to argue. They walked in comfortable silence until they got to the housing part of the school where the Bloor's stayed. They walked down a couple of hallways till they stopped in front of a door.

"Okay so this is your room Annie. Mine is to the right of yours while Asa's is to the left. If you need anything you can just get one of us and we'll help as best as we can. Be ready at 6:45 so we can walk back down and be on time for breakfast."

"Kay. Well then night Manfred. Night Beasty."

"Night" they responded back.

With that Annie went into her room and closed the door. Manfred and Asa nodded to one another and went to their own rooms to get some sleep. It had been one event full day and they all knew that it was going to be a long year if the first day indicated to anything. What they did not know however was how dangerous this year was going to be. They did not know what lied in store for them in the future. They did not know that the prophecy about Annie would start to happen that year. They did not know that the shadow that would try and stop Annie was already growing. They may have not known, but they were ready, whether they knew it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note**_: Hey there people, sorry it has been so long with putting a new chapter up. With school and all the work I have to do it took awhile to get this started. Also I get really lazy and just don't try and type anything out, so I apologies. Also I saw in one of the reviews, from magiclover1933, that I had forgotten about Emma Tolly in the previous chapters. To be honest I TOTALLY forgot about her. I will put her in the story though…eventually. Also this is before Charlie Bone gets into the picture, since what I remember is that he comes after Christmas break. He will be in the story though, so don't worry bout that……just might take awhile.

Anyway here is the next chapter and I hope all of you enjoy it. Please let me know if any of you have any ideas for the story since I have been running low on them.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything…..well I do own Annie and her family but NOTHING else. If I owned anything else I would have a ton of money and probably not even be here typing away during my study halls. XD

**Four Weeks Later:**

School had never been so fun to Annie before. The last four weeks had been some of the best she had ever had for a long time now. She was able to hang out with Manfred and Asa for most of the day during classes and free time. She also didn't need to worry about anyone picking on her since Manfred and Asa had made it clear not to mess with any of them when some kid had started to accuse her for something she had not done, and then had started bad mouthing her. Manfred and Asa where pissed at the kid and had given him three weeks of detention and a very harsh scolding that it seemed to have dyed the kids face red from embarrassment. After that no one had dared mess with Annie, in fear of having the wrath of Asa and Manfred on them.

Tancred though was still pissed at Annie and always seemed to try and make her life more miserable. The first week had been a nightmare with Tancred's harassment. Manfred and Asa had to punish him several times over and kept giving him detention. By the time he had finally stopped he had gotten two months worth of detention both on the weekends and during school. Also Manfred and Asa had been able to beat some sense into him over the first weekend they had got so he would stop harassing Annie. After that Tancred had been limping through his classes the next week, silently fuming every time he would encounter the threesome.

All Annie's classes were very enjoyable also. All the teachers where, at first, weary of her because of whom she hung out with and what happened the first day at school. They then saw how good of a student she was and decided to help her whenever she needed it. She was very bright and enjoyable in class so they always seemed to favor her a bit more, which pissed some of the other children off, though they could do nothing about it. The classes she took with the higher grades where some of her favorite ones of the day. Not only did she get to spend some time with Manfred and Beasty but she was also able to see her brother Max.

It seemed that he was supposed to sit in on the older classes so he could move up from teaching the younger students to the older ones he wanted to teach. Though once Max found out Annie was in the classroom all he would do was joke around and tease her the entire time. Annie found this amusing along with the rest of the class but the teacher didn't seem to appreciate that he was disrupting her teaching time. The teacher had only scolded him once for disrupting the class and that she should kick him out but then Max had told her that he did not think Dr. Bloor would appreciate her doing so since it was his idea to let Max be there. She had to drop the subject and just had to deal with Max the rest of the time.

It seemed that Max had gotten on the good side of Dr. Bloor since he had many freedoms even the senior teachers didn't have like being able to get any supplies he wanted for his class or sit with Dr. Bloor at meal times while actually have a decent conversation with him. Max was also occasionally invited to go with Dr. Bloor somewhere like meeting with other headmasters from different schools or go to the Bloor's private quarters and have a meal with them, which Annie occasionally went to as well. Annie was happy that her brother had seemed to find a friend, or at least an adversary, with Dr. Bloor. Even though Max seemed to the guy that was always popular at school and having tones of friends, she knew that wasn't the case. Max had always had trouble making friends or trusting anyone for that matter since that time his best, well former, best friend had used him to get to Annie when they were younger. It seemed that he had known what Annie was and had tried to experiment on her since not many endowed had more than one ability at a time. It was nice to see Max having fun and finally relaxing with someone.

Now it was Friday again and Annie could not wait till the end of class. She had asked if Beasty and Manfred had wanted to spend the weekend over her house and with some persuasion they both agreed to come. She was so excited that she kept on fidgeting in her seat and looking at the clock to see if class was almost over. This was one of the classes that she did not have with her friends so they had arranged to meet right outside the doors and quickly get on the bus. They would have taken Max's car but he was staying over the weekend to help out Dr. Bloor with some problem with the stage equipment and flooring the drama class uses. Since it was all made of metal it would be easier for him to repair it all then have Dr. Bloor buy all new equipment and then have someone else install it.

As soon as the bell rang for class to be over Annie was out the door and down the hallway before the others could even stand up from their seats. She quickly made it to the doors in record time and leaned against a nearby wall waiting for Beasty and Manfred to show up and for the doors to open. Annie did not need to go and get her belongings since she had her own room here and they were going to her house so she had clothes there to wear. Finally more people started to arrive but Annie knew it would still be awhile for her friends to get here since there rooms where farther away than the students ones. When the doors were opened Annie turned around when suddenly a hand grabbed her arm.

"Hey where do you think you're going? You can't leave without us, can ya?"

Smiling, Annie turned around to see Beasty and Manfred standing there with their bags in their hands. She was so excited that they had agreed to come and spend the weekend over her house. She could see the other students looking at them cautiously but did not give them a second thought. They were always doing that anyway. Because of Manfred and Asa's reputation from earlier years any other students seemed to keep away from them at all costs. So while avoiding them they in turn avoided Annie as well. She didn't really care though, as long as she had her two best friends she was fine. They seemed really excited to be going to her house; she could hardly wait to see their expressions when they saw it.

"Well what are ya waiting for, an invitation? Let's get going so we can get to my house. My parents have been just dying ta see you guys. Knowing my mom she already has a huge buffet waiting for us when we get there so hope you guys are hungry."

With that Annie lead them to her bus and quickly sat down near the back with Manfred sitting right next to her and Beasty behind them. The others on the bus seemed surprised that they were on. No one really had anything against Annie, well besides Tancred, so they never really minded her on the bus cause it was one of the few times she was away from Manfred and Asa. Now that they were on here though, it was a whole different situation. Asa got fed up with everyone looking at them and glared at them. "Whatcha all looking at? See something funny back here?" The others quickly turned around and didn't spear them a glance after words.

"So what are your folks like anyways Annie? What do they do for a living?" Manfred asked, trying to ignore the other children on the bus.

"Well my dad owns his own business company. His business is mostly for international products and inventing the next top of the line technology. He is really popular and others just love working with him. Probably helps that he can see what all of his clients need or picture since he can get into their head with his hypnosis. Maybe he can teach you how to do that Manfred. He is also real strict sometimes but very helpful when you want ta know something. My mom is a professional artist. She's really good at it, she makes her pictures look so real you would think they are. She is also probably the sweetest and nicest person you would ever know."

"Not as sweet and nice as you though eh Annie?" Asa said with a smirk on his face.

Annie's face quickly turned red while she replied, "Shut up Beasty."

Both boys had found out early on that Annie could easily be embarrassed with just a word of praise since she did not think that highly of herself. When they had found this out they would tease her nonstop to see how red they could make her and try to show her she was as amazing as they would tell her she was. They usually didn't do this in public though so others would not find out. They defiantly did not need that above Annie as well as the constant rumors going on about her.

"Hey wait a minute Annie; did you say your father was a hypnotizer as well?"

"Huh? Yeah I did, my whole family is endowed. Pretty cool, huh? My father can hypnotize, my mother is telekinesis, my brother can bend metal to his will, and I can do anything I want. It is really cool since they can personally teach me anything about their own abilities so I have those pretty much mastered. You would be surprised what I can do with them."

"Wow, that's amazing Annie. Not many people come from a whole family of endowed."

Annie smiled and looked out the window. "Yeah it is really cool, you know? It defiantly helps me out since I have obtained all of their powers, so I can just train with them and get some guidance. Ah, here we are. Come on this is our stop."

When they got off the bus both of the guys couldn't help but stare. They had not noticed that they were in the newer part of town and had not expected this. Annie had said that her house was big enough to fit them when they had asked if she had room for them to stay in, but she had never said that she lived in a freaking mansion. The house was three stories high, four if you included the attic, had a huge yard and at least four different cars in the driveway. In the yard there was also a little pond with koi fish in it with a fountain in the middle of it. There was also a basketball court in the back of the house with a huge swimming pool near that. While it might not be as big as the castle of a school Manfred lived in, it was still huge.

"Well what do you guys think? Nice isn't it."

All they could do was nod dumbly at Annie's statement. Finally Asa said, "I know you said your house was big but you didn't say it was a mansion! How come you never told us you lived here?"

"Ya never asked," Annie said shrugging. "Well let's get inside then, unless you two want to stand in the front lawn all day catching flies."

All Manfred and Asa could do was nod their heads and follow Annie inside. When they walked into the house, it just seemed to scream wealth. The flooring seemed to be all marble as well as the grand stair case that was at the front. In the middle of the entrance hall there also was a fountain made up of onyx. In the ceiling there where two crystal chandeliers and the paintings all around them where astonishing. They almost seemed alive in a way, like they could jump out at anytime.

"Soooo, what do ya guys think?"

"It's, it's amazing Annie. This is one of the coolest houses I've ever been in, including my own." Manfred exclaimed, "And those paintings! They seem to just jump out of there picture frames. Who made those?"

"I already told you guys that. Don't ya ever listen? My mother made those, she's an awesome artist. Way better than most though she doesn't do many painting like these since fame and publicity just isn't her thing. She just likes to paint and draw for fun."

All the paintings seemed to be about many different things, ranging from simple flower drawings to knights to mythological creatures. They all seemed to be so real though, it just amazed them.

"Wow! There so, so awesome though! I bet you guys could make a fortune or err… more of a fortune then you have." Asa said looking around.

"Yes well I do like making the paintings; it's selling them that is hard to do."

All three of them were startled at the sudden intrusion of someone else and looked around.

"Mother! Don't sneak up on us like that! You want to give us all heart attacks?"

Laughing Mrs. King walked towards them and gave Annie a big hug. She was about 5'8 and had raven black hair, like Annie, which she wore down so it reached to small of her back. She had on a beautiful summer dress with a shawl around her shoulders, since it was getting chillier as the summer weather was now turning to fall.

"Yeah it's nice to see you to little one." Turning toward Asa and Manfred she said, "And these must be your friends that you have told us so much about. Let me guess, didn't expect all this did you?"

Asa nodded and said, "Yeah, never thought Annie would be such well off. This here is Manfred Bloor by the way, his family owns the academy. And I am Asa Pike, the guy Annie bumped into the first day she came here."

Smiling Mrs. King said, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you both. Annie hasn't talked about anything else besides you two since she first went to that Academy. It's always about Manfred this and Beasty that, it's so adorable"

"Mother!" Annie exclaimed, blushing like mad.

"Ha ha, sorry dear couldn't resist. Now where is that brother of yours? He should be here also, or did he get lost again? I swear that boy needs a map wherever he goes, always getting lost."

"He decided to stay at school to help fix the stage. The beams where starting to rust a bit and were becoming rally weak. He should be back tomorrow or he might stay at the Academy, I don't really know what he is doing." Turning to Manfred and Beasty Annie said, "Well come on then. Let me show you your rooms then give you a tour so you guys don't get lost in here. This place is pretty big."

"After you show your friends around come by the kitchen latter, I'll have dinner made up by then." "Kay mother, see you later then."

Annie wasn't kidding when she said you could get lost in the house. There were so many hallways with twists and turns, by the time they had gotten to their bedrooms they were so confused at where they were. They both got their own separate bedrooms right next to one another's. There rooms seemed to be identical but they didn't really mind at all. Both their rooms had a dresser, night stand, a TV and computer. The rooms also had a huge bed in the middle of everything and another door that lead into their own private bathrooms.

"Wow Annie these rooms rock, thanks." Manfred said, looking around his room, Asa agreeing wholeheartedly.

"No problem at all. These are just some of the extra guest rooms we have. Why don't you guys unpack your stuff and then I'll show you guys around."

Nodding they both quickly unpacked their clothes in there dressers and waited for Annie to show them around. She proceeds to show them around for the next two hours, showing them all of the different rooms and entertainment that could be found in the house. Besides the basketball court and swim pool outside there was a whole arcade room full of arcade games like the ones you would go to in the city. There was also a room filled with all sorts of movies and video games going to every single gaming counsels ever made. There was also an indoor basketball court and swimming pool on the main floor for when it snowed or rained outside. In the basement there was also a shooting area and a workout room but they couldn't go in there yet without permission.

There were also the main rooms like the kitchen, living room, dining room, and loads of bathrooms and guest rooms around the mansion. There was even a huge library that covered all three floors.

Looking at her watch Annie said, "Well I think that is enough of a tour for now. Come on, my mother should have dinner done and my father should be coming home soon also. You guys have so got to meet him. He is the best father out there and he is so cool."

When they finally got down to the kitchen Asa and Manfred were amazed at how much food there was on the table. There were mounds upon mounds of food; there was probably enough food to feed the whole town. They both looked at Annie who only shrugged and said, "Well I told ya you better be hungry." When they had walked in Mrs. King instantly was upon them. "Well come on, come on, don't let all this food go to waste now. Oh and Annie, your father should be home shortly so make sure to introduce your friends now."

They all sat down and started to pile the food onto their plates. "Wow, this stuff is great! I never had anything as good as this." Asa exclaimed. Manfred instantly agreed and they both started to savor the food more. "Thank you boys. It's so nice to have others over; it has been to long now that I have had the privilege of making dinner for others. You both better save some room for dessert though."

Annie, Manfred and Asa all just sat around while laughing, talking and stuffing their faces. They were having such a good time that they never noticed someone walking into the room. "Well this is defiantly wasn't what I was expecting coming home." All of them jumped and looked at who had just spoken. Asa and Manfred were confused as to who it was while Annie smiled brightly and quickly got up, running over and giving the man a big hug.

"Father!"

A/N:Hooray!!! I finally finished the 3rd chapter. Took long enough, huh? Well I hope all of you enjoyed it and I will try to do better and put more chapters up. Actually, I will start right now. My goal is to get another one in within April so keep an eye out for it. So sorry again for the long wait. Reviews make the world go round and is great for your karma.^^


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

A/N: Hey everybody, here is the new chapter. Well sorta a new one. Its been sitting in my computer for, well months and I'm probably not going to get to it for awhile with everything going on in my life. SO I am basically giving you a part 1 of 2 of the 4 chapter. Sorry for it being late....and short...but I will get on it...maybe during the holiday break...if I still have my computer than.

Anyway Enjoy and R&R!!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from Charlie Bone; I only own Annie and her family.

_Previously:__ Asa and Manfred were confused as to who it was while Annie smiled brightly and quickly got up, running over and giving the man a big hug._

"_Father!"_

**Chapter 4: Part 1**

"Ha ha ha, how is it going little Annie?" Mr. King said while quickly scooping Annie up with one arm. Annie quickly put her arms around his neck and snuggled closer to him. Mrs. King got up and pecked her husband's cheek and went to go get another plate for him. Asa and Manfred were now a little nervous about Annie's father. For one thing, he had just picked up Annie with one arm and was holding her like it was nothing. Not saying Annie was heavy or anything, but to hold her like that was not in their own capabilities. Mr. King looked around 6 ft. 6-7in. He had jet black hair that was spiked in the back and shockingly had violet eyes. Even though he was in his work clothes, a suit and tie, it was easily seen that he was very strong.

His attention soon turned to the two boys. "And who are these guys?" "Oh this is Manfred and Asa, there my friends from school. They are going to be staying here for the weekend." Annie said from her perch.

The two boys looked at one another a bit nervously. They both knew that getting on this guys bad side would probably put them in a world of hurt, and they wouldn't be able to be with Annie anymore.

"So these are the two great hypnotist and shape-shifter I have been hearing about, eh?"

"Yeah, they are my best friends. I asked them to come over for the weekend so we could hang out and have loads of fun!"

He smiled at down at Annie and set her back down on her feet, "Well why don't you and your friends go and play then. I still need to eat and get settled down, I'll catch up with you lot later, kay?"

Smiling and nodding Annie replied, "Okay father, come on you two lets go have some fun."

With that she turned and started to walk to the gaming room where they could play till their hearts content. Asa and Manfred quickly followed Annie, not wanting to get lost. They both called out a 'nice to meet you' to Annie's father before disappearing with her.

When they both caught up to Annie they both started to ask about her father.

"Jeez Annie could have told us your father was a giant, little warning next time." Asa exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air.

"I've got to agree with Asa on this one that was a bit of a shocker in my opinion. He looked like he would crush us both if we so much as breathed wrongly."

Annie just laughed at her friends antics. "Don't you guys worry, he really is very nice. Father is just overprotective of me sometimes is all. I mean, wouldn't you be if your only daughter was one of the most powerful descendant of the Red King to date? I can't tell you how many times something bad has happened because of my status. It, it really sucks sometimes."

Asa and Manfred exchanged worried looks before staring at the now depressed Annie. Without really thinking they both drew her into a group hug, holding her as close as they could.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about that stuff anymore. Whatever happened when you were younger was not your fault. Anyone who would do anything to you are just cowards trying to gain power not rightfully theirs. Besides," Manfred said, pulling a bit away along with Asa, "We are _your_ friends now and we promise nothing will ever happen to you again."

Nodding Asa said, "Yeah, whoever messes with one of us messes with all of us. No matter what happens we have your back. That's what friends do, right?"

Nodding slightly Annie put her arms around both of them, holding onto them with all of her being. No one other than her family had declared something like that before, well not as honestly as they had done. Annie really started to believe that they would keep their promise to help her, unlike the others before who had gone back on that same promise.

"Right, I know you guys will help me, and in return I will always have both of yours guys back from now on to." After that Annie had taken both Asa's and Manfred's hand and started for the gaming room again. "Alright enough of this, time to have some fun!"

Manfred and Asa both willingly let her pull them along. All they were concerned about was there newly declared best friend and promise to her. Manfred's mood suddenly darkened when he remembered what his father had said to them when they had first met Annie. 'I will not let my father harm Annie. She seems to have gone through enough pain as it is; I do not need my family to add to that list.'


End file.
